Sasuke's fun
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Sasuke says he's not gay but is he denying this fact? Naruto just came out to being gay and he's trying to get Sasuke to go in his room with him but Sasu has a different idea. Plz read and review! Rated M for Lemons and shadow clones oh and yaoi.


**This fanfic is about Naruto and I do not own any of the characters in it or the story so I do not take credit for anything**. This is one of my first fanfics about Naruto and its rated M for lemons and shadow clones. ^-^

* * *

Naruto; shadow clone user, and openly gay. Sasuke; Elite ninja, and not openly willing to admit his feelings for Naruto.

"Sasuke, wanna go in my room?" Naruto said with a big cheesey grin despite he was now 16.

"What the hell? Hellz naw!! What do you think I'm gay?" Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"Maybe, considering the way you blush when I take off my clothes in front of you." Naruto sat on the couch next to Sasuke and put his hand on his leg. "Wha-?" Sasuke was going to say something snyde but was cut off by Naruto's lips on his. They were kissing like a couple but Sasuke couldn't help but get a boner under his shorts. He felt Naruto's hand trail it's way up to it and gasped. "N-Naruto!!" Naruto put his hand up Sasuke's shorts and up his boxers, Sasuke started panting and Naruto enjoyed seeing him like this. "Mmmm Sasuke you're so hard, its making me want to fuck you even more." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto as he started taking off his shorts. "Hellz naw Naru, I'm seme." Sasuke stripped his shorts along with Naruto's and started kissing his neck and teasing him in all the right places.

"Unh, Sasu take me now!!" Naruto said throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugging him. Sasuke teased him some more and put his hand over Naruto's hard cock. "Are you sure uke-chan?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke held his fingers out to Naruto, he sucked on them like a good uke. As soon as his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Naruto's mouth. "Are you ready?" Sasuke said with his tongue on Naruto's thigh. "Y-yes Sasuke." Nauto positioned himself for what was to come and grabbed the couch on both sides. Sasuke slid one finger in Naruto's entrance and he whimpered in pain. "Naruto relax or its gonna hurt more." Naruto relaxed and unclenched around Sasuke's finger. He slid a second finger in and Naruto gasped and put his hands over his mouth, making sure he stayed relaxed. Finally the third finger was inserted and Naruto started crying, but held his hands over his mouth. Sasuke scissored his fingers making sure to stretch out Naruto as much as possible before he put one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder. "Are you ready?" Sasuke said as he kissed him.

"Always for you Seme-kun" Naruto ran his hand through Sasuke's hair and kissed him again. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, he thrust in just enough to make Naruto moan then took it slowly until Naruto had completely engulfed him. Naruto was impatient now and squirmed under Sasuke which was an indication to move. Sasuke went slow but Naruto rejected that idea. "Sasuke move faster." Sasuke obeyed and moved faster, he moved fast enough that he hid Naruto's "sweet spot" because Naruto screamed Sasuke's name and almost came on Sasuke's face. Sasuke sat Naruto up so he was on his lap and thrusted faster and harder, making sure to hit that sweet spot every time.

* * *

"AH Sasuke...uhn....ah." Naruto screamed. Sasuke put his face in Naruto's neck and whispered to him. "Lets do it together ready? One...two...three!!" Naruto came on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke came inside of Naruto. The couch was big enough that they could both lay on it, they both panted for a good ten minutes before Naruto spoke. "I thought you said you weren't gay." Sasuke got up and put his clothes back on, ignoring the boner he still had. "I'm not gay, i'll be back. I gotta go to the store and get some things. Sasuke walked out the door leaving Naruto still naked on the couch. "But sasu, i'm not done yet!!" Naruto pouted as his seme was now gone, but he got an idea. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu." Out popped two more Narutos. "Alright guys Sasuke left me unsatisfied so you will in his place." Naruto's clones were seme, one was in front of Naruto doing the front work and the other was taking it up the back. Once Naruto reached his peak he came all over the couch and his clones. He made them dissapear and got up to go take a shower. Meanwhile Sakura was just coming home from training with Tsunade, she was tired and wanted to rest so she sat down on the couch. "What the hell? Why is the couch wet?" She bent down and sniffed it. "Hmm this is Sasuke's scent mixed with Naruto's. Naruto and Sasuke were here all day alone and Naruto just came out to being gay. OMIGAWD don't tell me Sasuke is gay too?!!!"

Sakura banged on the door of Naruto's bathroom, he came out dripping wet with hot leather pants on which made Sakura blush. "Naruto, did you and Sasuke do...anything while I was gone?" Naruto smiled and rubbed Sakura's head. "You don't need to know." Sakura got angry and yelled at Naruto untill he finally got tired of her nagging him. "Ugh fine fine i'll tell you but this is only between us ok?" Sakura nodded and Naruto took a deep breath. "Me and Sasuke had sex." Sakura's eyes went wide and she almost passed out.

"I was expecting something like just kissing, you had sex with my Sasuke?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke walked in the door. He looked angry so no one bothered him while he mumbled to himself on the couch. "Dammit!" Sasuke said as he got up from the couch and went over to Naruto. "Naruto I can't hide it anymore, I love you." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke. "Is that what you were mad about? You don't need to hide anything from me anymore." Sasuke kissed Naruto passionatley on the lips and Sakura passed out. Turns out Neji had come in mid-conversation and hit Sakura with a yaoi paddle. She now was obsessed with yaoi. "Are you two done fooling around? We have just been summoned to do a mission. I am Sakura's substitute for your squad. Why are you two looking at me like that? Hey w-wait no..get away. Aw hellz naw you're not making me wear Sakura's clothes." Naruto smiled and slipped Neji in the clothes that Sakura was wearing. "Hmm Teme, do you think he looks decent?" Naruto asked.

"I think he does Dobe. Shall we go and continue what we were doing earlier? I have something special planned for you ^-^." Naruto blushed a deep red and nodded. Sasuke picked Naruto up and sped off to his room.

"What the hell is wrong with all of them??? I kinda look good in this augh what am I thinking, c'mon Neji youre a man. Ok just take these off like any other clothes and be on your way." Neji started stripping and was about to get his clothes on when......kiba.

"Hey Naruto, have you got any shampoo I could use for Akamaru?.......n-nn-ne--neji? ddd-dude why are you naked?" Neji stared at kiba dumbfoundedly.

*Covers eyes from neji's naked body. slightly peeps then covers again*

Neji got his clothes back on and walked out.

"So is that a no for the shampoo??" Kiba walked out after he heard moaning from the room down the hall.

* * *

**Well that was my first Naruto lemon/wierd story that I did at like 5 in the morning hope you loved it. Please review on it, that would be nice. I plan on making a second chapter but I needz reviews!!! ^-^ I updated it so its bettah, haha anyways reviews please!!!**


End file.
